Twins of Prophecy
by SuperElle23
Summary: Ten years after the Last Olympian, twin daughters of a Greek god-specifically one of the big three-were said that if they were brought together, their powers combined might cause the end of the world. Some parts of it is from Owls and Waves
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Allie here. Sorry for not updating Owls and Waves. I'm thinking of replacing it with a better story. And this is it. **

**I do hope it's better and that it makes more sense than the OW. Our exams start in the first week of August and that's...two weeks from now so I guess I won't be updating in the following weeks.**

**And now, for the disclaimer: Ahem, I do not own the PJO series or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter one

Road Trip

One thing I love about summer is that I am able to hangout with my friends at the mall, buy books from the bookstore and read them once I get home. The truth, I didn't have much friends, and how can I read books if I'm dyslexic? The only person I have as a friend is probably my black Cocker Spaniel named Shana-and my thirteen-year-old stepbrother, Justin Williams, of course.

At least today, we're going to our summerhouse in New York.

My name is Andie Reid.

I'm fifteen years old and I live in Boston, Massachusetts. Mom and Cedric-my stepfather-decided that we should take a short trip to New York to visit our grandmother.

Mom and Cedric were downstairs, fixing the luggage, while I had to wait for my stepbrother, Justin to finish packing his bags.

"Hurry up kids," Mom called from downstairs," We don't want to get caught in traffic."

I placed my laptop in my blue backpack and peeked into Justin's room. "Hey Justin, you finished packing?" He had his carryall in one hand and his backpack on his back. He had a silly grin on his pale face.

"Are you just standing there or are we going to the villa?" He said with a goofy grin on his face.

I playfully punched him on the shoulder and said, "Let's go then."

A little bit of family info about us. My mom is Juliet Reid. She's an Australian marine biologist and she's probably the most caring mother in the world. Riley and Fallon, my grandparents, currently reside in England. I look mostly like her. We have the same raven hair, but her eyes were an onyx black, while mine were green, which according to mom, was like dad's. I never met him though. I think he's dead and I don't really care. Cedric Williams, my stepfather and Justin's father, is an ex-Marine and now, he teaches American History in a school at Boston. He and Justin look mostly alike, with the same blond hair and same smile. Only, Justin's eyes were startling gray while Cedric's eyes were deep blue. What was with eye colours these days?

Mom and Cedric married when I was seven and Justin was four. They didn't have _their _children, but they told us that they don't need another child to look after. _"We don't need another child. The two of you are already keeping us busy." _Mom used to say when Justin and I asked for a baby brother or sister.

We waited in our white Hummer h3X while mom and Cedric talked outside.

The inside of the Hummer was full of different plush toys, mostly of dolphins and owls, which was a tad bit weird to me. I left the door open and called Shana inside.

"I think it's time we should take them to where they belong." I heard Cedric say. I glanced at Justin who was playing Wrestle Mania in his PSP.

I leaned in a bit closer to the door, plugging my earphones into my ears while bobbing my head gently to imaginary music.

"I don't know, honey. I don't think I could stand them being away from us for the whole summer." Mom's voice was merely a whisper.

He tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, Jules, we won't bring them there unless it's really necessary."

Mom sniffled, "I guess we shouldn't worry that much. I think it's best if we would arrive at the villa as soon as we can. We can protect the two of them a lot better that here since we're closer there."

I pretended that I didn't hear anything and as far as I could see, Justin wasn't paying attention to it. Of course, I was trying to analyze the facts of what I just heard. For one thing, Cedric was thinking of bringing us to that _place _he was talking about. Mom didn't want us going there and something about our safety.

It was by ten in the evening when we reached New York. Justin fell asleep beside me; I on the other hand, kept on looking out the window. I felt restless and my iPod ran out of battery since, being lazy 'ole me, forgot to charge its batteries the night before. Me, being diagnosed with ADHD couldn't find anything to do to pass the time. I looked at Shana who was dozing on the doggie bed in between Justin and me. I began to fiddle with a blue beanbag dolphin, which I named Dolly when I was little. I kept it with me at all times since it was one of the things that-according to mom-my dad gave me before he 'left'. The other one was a silver chain bracelet with two small silver shell charms in the middle. Anyway, on the side of the blue dolphin had a small three-pronged spearhead, like a…what was the word…A green trident, like in the Greek Myths, the one that Poseidon uses as a weapon. I always wondered what it meant…until now…

I hadn't noticed that I fell asleep as well. The last thing that popped in my mind was: _Who _was _dad?_

I rarely had dreams and the rarer the dream, the scarier it becomes.

I was standing beside a murky river, and from the way I see it, it hadn't been clean in a _very long time. _

_Someone was crouching beside me, but somehow, she didn't notice me. I looked at my arms and tried to scream but couldn't. My hands were almost transparent and I couldn't make any kind of sound._

_She was holding a stick and dipped it in the muck. When she pulled it up, slime covered the stick._

_The girl beside me was almost as old as I was. She looked no older than fifteen years old with spiky auburn hair and wide green eyes._

"_I can't believe what's happening to the rivers now." she said as she tossed the stick aside. She looked like she ran away from home since her clothes were tattered at the edges and her face had dried mud on it._

_She stood up and began pacing. "Where the hell is that guy? He was supposed to be here minutes ago." She stopped then walked back to the edge of the river and looked at the river sadly._

_Her head abruptly snapped up, as if she sensed something. We could hear growls from the distance. She unsheathed a knife that I noticed just then._

_I could see someone running towards us. He was about a year older with unruly, midnight black hair and violet eyes. His cinnamon coloured skin was pale and on his left hand was a bronze sword. He was panting, "Hellhounds are coming. We have to get out of here, Rhian; Jayden sent them to get us."_

_She gripped the knife's hilt so tight, her knuckles turned white. "That asshole, if he only knew that his father's just using him." she muttered._

_The person signalled to the forest, "Come on, we have to get out of here before they get us. You're the one they want."_

_The girl, Rhian, glanced at me as if she could see me then turned back to him. "Let's just hope they haven't gotten to my twin yet, Ian." And they ran into the forest._

_I woke with a start. We arrived at the villa. _

_The villa is located in Montauk, New York. It wasn't very big, just a simple three-story villa which faces the ocean. For some reason, mom insisted on building the villa here, something about her past._

"_Andie, are you okay? You look pale-paler than usual." Justin said. _

_I forced a smile, "Of course I am, Justin. Let's go." We took our bags from the compartment and went to our usual rooms. Shana decided to explore the garden._

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? I'll be setting up a poll to see if which is a better story. **

**But please do review. I accept any forms of criticisms, advice, or any kind of review. I'm expecting it :]**

**-Allie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. Sorry for the long update. This is the 2nd Chap. of Twins of Prophecy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Chapter 2

Underwater museum

My room was located on the third floor, complete with a bathroom and a balcony.

Justin's room is located on the second floor, together with mom and Cedric's room. I still don't have any idea why I was the only person sleeping on the third floor, when I could have slept on the second.

I opened the door and placed my bags on the bed then took my laptop from my backpack and plugged it in on my desk.

I took my blue jacket off and began to unpack. My clothes were good for two months since we were staying in the villa for the whole summer.

I hummed 'Can't Stand It' as I placed my clothes in my wardrobe. After finishing that, I decided to charge my iPod. It was eleven pm already and I still wasn't asleep and I wasn't planning to. Every summer, I had all the time I want. I could stay past my bedtime until dawn.

I changed into my pajamas, which was composed of a black tank top and white dolphin shorts.

A storm was surging outside.

I wear glasses every time I had to read something. Sure, I kept a few books, but that's it.

I sat cross-legged on my bed with a book entitled, _The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid_.

"Okay, Mr. Riordan, give me your best shot." I said, slipping my reading glasses on. I always do that before I read novels.

So far, I've read James Patterson and Carolyn Keene books. The glasses actually help me read-it keeps the letters 'anchored' to the pages. As I opened the book, lightning struck and the lights flickered off. Darkness enveloped the whole room. _Brownout, _I thought.

My breathing sped up. I'm nyctophobic you see, I'm afraid of the dark and I did not attempt to move, I was paralyzed in place.

_Don't be afraid, it's just the dark. _I told myself. I searched my nightstand for a flashlight and found none. Instead, I found my iPhone and used that instead. The storm was still there, but it wasn't as strong as before.

I opened my bedroom door and went to the second floor, to where mom, Cedric and Justin are. I could barely see the steps as I descended to their floor and accidentally skipped three steps and landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Luckily, my iPhone didn't break.

I dusted myself off and proceeded to Justin's room.

"Justin?" I peeked into his room. His room was pitch-black and I almost tripped on his skateboard. He was on his bed, sleeping soundly.

I smiled; he was oblivious that there was a storm outside. I sat on the ledge beside the window. I looked out the window, thinking if I should wake him or not. I saw a black shadow hovering above Justin's window. I squinted through the window but nothing was there.

_It was just you imagination, surely there aren't-_I fell backward as something big hissed against the window. It wasn't a cat though; it was more like a bat, a very, very big bat.

"What the hell?" Something _did _press its face up against the window. I caught a glimpse of it, but it would surely haunt me for as long as I would live. It was bat-like with leathery skin and talons. It had a face of an old woman, which reminded me of my school principal-my _dead _school principal. I shuddered at the thought of Mrs. Frite haunting me.

Justin must have woken up because of my fall because he said groggily, "Andie, what are you doing in _my_ room? And why is it dark in here?"

I shrugged the idea of the bat-like hag out of my mind. "Brownout. Won't you mind if I sleep here? You know how I am in the dark."

He groggily nodded and went back to sleep, I however, might not be able to sleep as soundly as he would.

I didn't notice that I was finally asleep, and luckily, I didn't have any of those out-of-this-world nightmares.

~AL~

_Riiiiiing! _My alarm clock was ringing. _Alarm clock_.

I sat up. I didn't bring it to the villa, then who…

"Get up, lazy daisy. It's already eight in the morning and mom won't let me go to the beach without you." Justin said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He was the one who had the alarm clock.

_Brothers._ They never could wait, can they? He was already wearing swimming trunks and had his beach towel hanging around his neck. It was the first time in years that I saw him being this eager in going to the beach.

"Fine," I grumbled, jumping off the ledge, "Tell mom that I'll be on my way down."

I intentionally let him wait for fifteen minutes.

I really enjoyed ticking Justin off. Sure enough, when I got down wearing my blue rash guard and board shorts, Justin's face was almost red from impatience.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He glared at me and sighed, "Mom, we're going to the beach now!"

"Don't forget to wear sunscreen!" Mom yelled from the kitchen just as Justin was about to run out the open double doors.

"Don't worry, Justin, I got it covered." I said, showing him a bottle of Nivea sunscreen. I could tell that he really couldn't wait any longer since he almost poured the whole bottle on him.

Once we were wearing sunscreen, we ran to the beach, which was only a short walk away.

"Just don't go off too far, Justin." I said as he swam on the beach.

I slipped on my goggles and wadded to a coral reef nearby. I just loved coral reefs; they're full of bright colored fish and other marine animals.

I took a deep breath and dove into the water. Believe it or not, I could hold my breath underwater longer than anyone I know, which is sixteen minutes.

I looked for the coral reef, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Instead, I saw a cave-like opening underwater. I know that it should've been dangerous since anything might be in it-like octopi, sharks and other flesh-eating marines. Nevertheless, I still swam in.

The cave wasn't the tunnel type. It was more like an opening; an entrance. As I swam deeper into the cave, I saw light and swam to it.

My head broke through the surface and I waded to 'shore'.

I took off my goggles for a better view.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said, stunned. I bet no words could describe what it look like. The cave walls gave a soft glow, like abalone, with a high ceiling and desks, tables, chairs, there was even a laptop softly humming on a green desk. There were photos of different people, from the 60's, 90's and up until now, I even recognized some of them. The photos went on and on, I even scanned some of them.

The sixty-fifth photo (yes, I kept count) was a photo of me. The photo was just taken recently. In the photo, Justin and I were posing in front of the view of the Chocolate Hills in the Philippines. On the previous photo was a boy, about sixteen years old, with black hair and green eyes was smiling in front of the Empire State building. He had one arm around the shoulder of a girl with blond hair and gray eyes, while his other arm was around the shoulder of a thin boy in crutches wearing a Rasta cap and they were all wearing matching orange t-shirts. There was something written on it but being dyslexic, I can only make out MPAC LFAH-LOODB. Other photos followed. There were maybe seventy photos. Why they were here, I don't know.

I glanced at my watch; it had been thirty minutes since I dove underwater.

I ran back to the water when something shiny caught my eye on a turquoise desk. I walked toward it and what I saw gave an empty feeling in my stomach. A photo of mom together with a man wearing those Hawaiian shirts and Bermuda shorts-which I figured is my dad-in an oval locket. But what are these things doing here?

I looked at my watch again and gritted my teeth. Mom might be looking for me now.

So I pocketed the locket-it was a good thing that the rash guard I'm wearing had a pocket-and dove into the water.

I got out of the cave and when I turned to look back, it was gone. Just like that. I swam upward until my head broke through the water. The sky was dark now, but how did the time pass by so fast when I only stayed in the cave for thirty minutes?

Mom was on the beach now, her hands were on her hips and she had an ominous look in her eyes. I was in for a _looong _sermon today.

-AL-

"Andromeda Marina Reid, did you have _any _idea that you almost gave me a heart attack?" Mom said. I sat on a chair since while wrapped in a towel. We've been like this for almost an hour now. Mom scolding me of how not to go farther into the ocean, how to get back home on time, yada-yada, so on and so forth, but I didn't tell her about the cave.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I just…lost track of time." I lied; she might not even believe me anyway.

She sighed, "You are not to leave this house at anytime from now on. No going to the beach and no more trips to the forest _and _the stables."

I looked at her incredulously, "What? Mom, you can't do this! I forgot to see Catalana and Dren and I have to see them tomorrow!" Catalana and Dren are our two horses. Mom hires a caretaker for them and for the whole house every time we weren't staying there.

Mom turned to Justin, as if she didn't hear what I just said. "You too, Justin. No swimming or taking trips to your tree house." Justin's face fell.

"No swimming? What about my stuff in the tree house?" He protested. He was now wearing a black t-shirt and pants; after all, my little excursion took more time than I thought.

"They're already in your room," she turned to cook dinner in the kitchen.

He walked back to his room. "Go change, Andie. It's been a long day."

~AL~

Supper went by quickly and we went to sleep. For the first time in summer, I slept early.

_Ugh! _I just really hate nightmares, you know. Especially if they are extremely disturbing.

_The girl I've seen from my previous dream was back. But this time, she was alone and tears streaked down her face as she ran._

_I could hear her thoughts because I could hear her say, __**This isn't happening. He DID NOT just sacrifice himself. He isn't dead.**_

_I had the urge to comfort her because somehow, I just know. But I wasn't there; I was just looking at a scene._

_Something was apparently chasing her. __**Ian is not dead. He's going to catch up. Yeah, he is, because if he won't, he is so dead to me.**_

_Something whistled through the air and a missile-like projectile wedged itself on a tree, missing Rhian only by a few inches._

_**C-p. They sent that f-g manticore after me. **__She took her headband off. __**I can't believe I'm doing this again. **__Her headband glowed and it grew until it was two meters long. A quiver appeared strapped on her back. _

_She hid her pack in the bushes and climbed a tall tree. She poised her bow and waited silently._

_What I saw next was a bit difficult to explain. The 'manticore' had a human face but a body of a huge lion. He had a leathery spiky tail that shot projectiles in all directions._

"_Where are you, little godling? The Master want's to talk to you." He said._

_I could see Rhian still waiting in the tree. __**Come on s-n of a b-h, come on closer. Let's see if you'll see the daylights after this.**_

"_We've already captured your little friend. He's badly hurt and he needs you. Come out of your hiding place and I'll take you to him." He tantalized. Rhian's grip tightened on the bow. _

_**That's it.**__ She said, letting go of the arrow. Instead of a regular arrow, it gave out a golden-hot glow and once it hit the manticore, a white light enveloped the dreaded thing. Once the brightness subsided, the manticore was simply gone, what was left was a pile of golden dust._

_The bow shrunk back to a headband and she slipped it back on. The quiver simply faded away. _

_Rhian jumped off the tree and dusted herself off, as if nothing happened. She picked her bag from the bushes and pulled her jacket sleeves up to her elbows. She crouched as if she was in a marathon._

_**I just have to get back to camp. I just have to. **__She looked up at the dark sky. __**Jellybean won't be able to make it back so that means I have to…shadow travel.**__ She shuddered as she thought of it._

_She closed her eyes, chanted in ancient Greek, and ran into a tree. My first thought was _She is insane, _but she simply went into the tree._

I woke with a start.

The sky was still dark but I know that it was already morning. I could hear people arguing outside. I wonder who they were… I slipped my flip-flops on and went outside. I was in for a wild ride.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Please tell me if this chapter is blurry or hard to understand. **

**Please do review. I accept any kind of review openly and will try to make my story better if it isn't clear.**

**~AL~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AL: Hi guys. It's been a while...**

**Andie:...**

** AL:...**

**AL: Who am I kidding? It's been two years. *flails arms* And I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I got..._ side tracked_ to say the least. And I haven't written anything for so long so you'll have to excuse me. I might be a bit rusty.**

**Justin: *scoffs* Yeah right. *rolls eyes* It's been two years. I don't even know if I'm still fit for the younger brother.**

**Andie: Oh hush now, Jus. At least Allie came back, right?**

**Justin: *mumbles* I guess... *sighs* -to Allie- Just don't forget about us anymore, okay Allie?**

**AL: Don't worry, Jus. I'll try my best. -to the readers- Are you ready for the adventure to begin, readers? Well here we go.**

**Ian: You forgot something~**

**AL: *facepalm* Oh yeah, the disclaimer. Care to do the honor guys?**

**Ian, Justin, Andie: Allie does not own the PJO stories. They belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**...**

Chapter Three

What about my heritage?

The voices seem to get louder as I went down the stairs. I was still groggily rubbing my eyes when I caught something mom said.

_"I won't let you take her away just like what you did to her sister," _she tried sounding firm but I knew that beneath her words lied a hint of fear. But why was she afraid? Who were the people downstairs and what do they want with mom?

My questions were answered when I reached the end of the stairs.  
"Mom?" I called out as I stepped into the living room. "What's going on? Who are these people?" There were three people besides mom, Justin and Cedric. One was a blonde haired girl with startling gray eyes, who looked eerily like Justin. There were two boys. One had dark hair and sea green eyes while the other had curly red hair and a.. what do you call that..? I think it was a goatee. And they were about mom's age if not younger. The only thing they all had in common was that they had matching necklaces. I think I saw one of those in mom's drawers at home.

"Andie..." mom blinked and stood up. "You're awake." Way to state the obvious mom. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and stood at the side, my arms folded across my chest.

"So," I said. "What seems to be the problem here? And who are these people?" I really hated repeating myself, but seeing as mom didn't answer, I had to ask again.

"You must be Andromeda," the blonde said and I tried not to wince at the name. I didn't really like hearing my full name. Whoever gave mom the idea to name me that, well let's just say they deserve to be kicked. "Please take a seat. We have matters to discuss... regarding yours and Justin's heritage."

I frowned but took the remaining seat, which was beside Justin. "What about our heritage?"

"Yeah," Justin said as he leaned forward. "What about it? We pretty much know about our family background. My real mom died when I was little while Andie's father mysteriously disappeared while researching about nudibranchs. Dad is an architect while Ju-I mean mom-is a marine biologist. Dad's parents died in an accident while Mom's parents live in England. There's nothing wrong with our family." Justin raised an eyebrow. "Need I say more."

The guy with a goatee cracked up. "Geez Annabeth, this kid is a genius. No wonder he's your bro-" he was cut off by the guy with dark hair by covering his mouth.

"I think that's enough, Grover," he said with a chuckle. "Let's just let Annabeth explain for us, okay?" With that said, he let go of his companion's mouth.

"Seriously, Percy," Grover said with a mock frown. "Your hand smells like seaweed. Didn't you wash your hands before coming here?"

"Haha," Percy said with a mock glare. "Very funny, goat boy. At least I don't smell like a wet goat." They continued to playfully banter and I could tell that girl Annabeth was getting impatient. It looks like she isn't the only one too because mom pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh dear, this was going to get bad...

"Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood! You are in my household and I will not, in any way, tolerate any childish behavior tonight! Do I make myself clear?" Wow, for the past fifteen years of my life, I have never seen mom so... well, scary. Sure, she gets mad at times, but not as much as this. I mentally sighed and shook my head. The situation must me really bad.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," the two men stuttered. They kept quiet but they continued on elbowing each other.

Justin and I met eyes and I could understand what he was saying.

**I_ can't believe they're so childish_**

_I know, right? What are they, 2?  
_

"Right," Annabeth cleared her throat. "Back to business. I could see that your parents have given you plausible backgrounds on your family backgrounds but didn't you ever wonder why your parents didn't show you pictures of your real mother and father?"

Justin and I were silent. We used to ask mom and Cedric that before but we gave up because their answers were always the same. _We didn't keep_ any. Come to think of it, it_ is_ really weird. I mean, who wouldn't keep any remembrance of the people they love at all?

It looks like our silence was enough for an answer because Annabeth nodded and spoke again. "I see." Then she turned to face Cedric and mom. "So you didn't tell them _anything_ about their parents at all?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Cedric finally spoke up. "We only did that to protect them. After all, their blood attracts more monsters than you or I do, Annabeth. Sure, Percy's and Julie's blood are stronger, it's nothing compared to Andie and Justin."

Now, Cedric has officially lost us. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." I said rubbing the side of my temple. "Monsters? Our blood is attracting _monsters?_ Is this some kind of a sick joke, _dad?_ Because it isn't funny."

"Andie dear," mom said in a calm tone. "Would you please let us explain? Just..hear us out. We'll tell you everything."

I huffed and hugged Dolly, which I realized I brought with me downstairs. "Fine." Suddenly, there was knock on the door and we all turned to stare at it. Who would be knocking at this time of night?

"I'll go get it," Justin said, standing up.

Suddenly, Grover started sniffing around the place. "Hold up little man. Don't open the door."

"What?" Justin was half-way there. "Why?"

"I smell a fat old lady and a chihuahua," he suddenly said urgently and Percy looked alarmed. The rest of us, on the other hand, were staring at him like he was crazy.

"Justin, back away from the door and whatever you do, don't open it!" he frantically said as he pulled out a ballpen. What would he do with a ballpen at a time like this? Annabeth pulled out a bronze knife while Grover pulled out... panpipes?

It seems like mom and Cedric understood what was going to happen because they scrambled to stand.

Cedric chuckled as he took off his ring-not his wedding ring-and it immediately turned into a quiver full of arrows and a bow. "I haven't done this in ages."

"Oh hush now dear," mom whistled and Shana immediately came. "Shana, my girl, it looks like we're back in the game." mom took Shana's collar off and both Justin's and my eyes widened when she started to grow and turn into a big black mastiff. No wonder mom made sure the ceilings were made high. Shana's collar immediately turned into a katana with a black blade.

"What is going on here?" Justin and I shouted as the door suddenly burst into flames and a low roar was heard in the middle of the night.

_Well damn, I never thought my family was ever normal but I didn't expect it to be _ this_ crazy._

* * *

_****_**AL: And, that's a wrap for today. I'll be posting up the next chapter soon. I wouldn't want to leave y'all hanging. *grins and waves***

**Rhian: *rolls eyes* You forgot something.**

**AL: Oh, yeah. Don't forget to comment~ Constructive criticism is most welcome~**


End file.
